Exhaust gas produced by an internal combustion engine may be recirculated through the engine, rather than discharged into the atmosphere, to reduce emissions and therefore pollution. Prior to recirculation, the exhaust gas may be cooled in an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) cooler. EGR coolers, however, may not provide efficient heat transfer rates and may result in the exhaust gas having an unacceptable temperature upon reintroduction to the engine. Further, EGR coolers may not cool compressed intake air or mix exhaust gas with compressed intake air. Accordingly, it may be desired to provide a cooling system and method that may be used in addition to or in place of conventional EGR coolers.